


They're Called What?

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: Padawans trade thoughts over dinner





	They're Called What?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This bit occurred because a few friends started asking about the years I lived in England. It stirred a few memories. This was my first attempt at TPM fiction. The humor is mild, with some play on words. Hope you enjoy.  


* * *

Date: February 23, 2000

Title: They're Called What?

Author: April Hackett 

Series: Not at this time

Category: Gentle Humor, I hope 

Rating: Hmm, G I guess. EGADS, did I just say that?? 

Warnings: Depends on whether you have a sense of humor of not. 

Spoilers: No, not that I'm aware of.

Summary: Padawans trade thoughts over dinner.

Feedback: Always. As this is my first attempt into SW fandom, I do need the encouragement. Next time, the bunnies bite may even be one of my usual raunchy escapades that I'm kind of known for. 

Acknowledgments:

Notes: This bit occurred because a few friends started asking about the years I lived in England. It stirred a few memories. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. Lucas wouldn't let the boys do what I want them to anyway, so I decided to play. They may be ridden hard and put away wet, but I will put them back. 

 

 

They're Called What?

 

 

"Obi-Wan!"

 

The call echoed over the normal din of the dining hall, though most of the populace ignored the interruption to their evening meal.

 

The handsome young apprentice the yell was intended smiled tiredly and waved his acknowledgment. Reaching for a honey-sweetened loaf of bread to finish off his meal, Obi-Wan turned and joined Garen, Reeft, and Bant at one of the apprentice's tables.

 

"When did you get back?" A huge, pleased smile covered Bant's face.

 

"A couple of hours ago."

 

"And you're here? Where's Master Jinn?" 

 

"Sleeping, I hope. We finished all the reports on the transport back." Obi-Wan absent-mindedly speared a stalk of lemon marsh grass and raised it to his mouth. Everyone else in their little group stopped what they were doing in amazement as he stuffed the vegetation into his mouth and began to chew. Reeft and Garen looked at each other in confusion. Obi-Wan abhorred that particular vegetation, didn't he? 

 

"Obi, are you feeling okay?" This inquiry came from Reeft, who wasn't positive if something was wrong with his friend or not. 

 

"Yeah, just tired. Rations have been sparse the last several days, which is why I'm here instead of sleeping." A loud rumble from the vicinity of Obi-Wan's stomach declared there had been just about enough talking. Throwing a sleepy grin across the table, the young apprentice went back to slowly stuffing food into his mouth.

 

"Was the mission that difficult?"

 

"Not difficult," he mumbled around another stalk of marsh grass, "just confusing... and long. The freighter we ended up riding on to get back to Coruscant didn't help either." Swallowing, Obi raised his head and gave his friends a serious look. "Never take passage on a Vodran freighter if you can help it, my friends." A shudder passed through Obi-Wan's frame, which raised several eyebrows from his speechless tablemates. The air of curiosity rose as Obi went back to eating instead of explaining his last statement.

 

"Hey, is d'Krash on kitchen duty today? This grork is good!" Obi-Wan stabbed another nugget of a firm, dark meat that was swimming in a thick stew-like sauce and shoved it into his mouth. A blissful expression crossed his features, mixing with the faint lines of fatigue.

 

When her friend reached for another forkful, Bant slammed her hand down in exasperation. "All right, out with it. Why shouldn't we take passage on a Vodran freighter?" The others all waited impatiently for pearl of wisdom. Yeah, right... 

 

"Mud." The total calm features didn't hide for one minute Obi-Wan's feelings on mud.

 

A snicker squeaked out into the silence surrounding the padawans' table.

 

"Mud? Are you saying there was mud on this freighter?" A loud blast of mirth roared out before Garen could slap a hand over his mouth. More snickering filled the silence.

 

"Yes, I mean mud. I * hate * mud too." The utter disgust that colored those few words was the final straw. Everyone broke into belly shaking, back bowing laughter knowing Obi-Wan's dislike for slimy conditions... in a word, mud.

 

"It's not funny! Their ships are just like their world: a wet, muddy, swamp. We had to reside in that... that hovel of a freighter for nearly a week living on cold, muddy floors and eating mushrooms and fungus... Blah."

 

"Is that why you're eating lemon swamp grass now?" Garen asked, struggling to bring his laughter under control.

 

"What?" Looking down, Obi saw the remains of the sickly yellow vegetable sitting on his plate. "Argh. I'm more tired than I thought."

 

That set off another round of laughter, which after a few moments brought a tired smile onto Obi's face too.

 

"Okay, it's not * that * funny. So, what have you guys been up to in the 2 months I've been gone?"

 

"Master and I did a short stint to Alderaan. The food was fantastic and the people were great," Garen offered, grinning at the groans coming from Bant and Reeft. They had already heard about this trip many times before.

 

"We had to take a load of medicine to Kashyyyk. It was a good thing you helped me pass my basic Wookie language course, Obi-Wan." Bant exchanged smiles with Obi, grateful for their friendship. "Speaking of language, I could use some help with my advanced Huttese. The inflections on some of the words are throwing me. I just can't seem to get it." 

 

"We'll get together tomorrow and work on it if you like, Bant," Obi offered. Bant nodded in agreement, grateful for the help.

 

"What about you, Reeft? Did you and Master T'Domar go anywhere while I was gone?"

 

The others smiled, teasing lightly as Reeft answered. "Yes, we went to Rosenf VI for a week. We were the Jedi representatives for the 'Bloomers Festival'." 

 

At the mention of the word 'bloomers', Obi-Wan suddenly began coughing. Bant and Reeft watched as Garen leaned closer to the sputtering apprentice and began pounding him on the back, trying to help him get his wind back. As Obi managed to bring himself under control, Reeft added, "You know, the horticultural gathering that occurs every ten years. It was really kind of interesting, seeing all the different plants and flowers they grow there." That set Obi-Wan off again.

 

"You all right, Obi-Wan?"

 

After a couple of breaths, Obi nodded yes. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he began to quietly giggle.

 

"What's so funny?

 

"Have any of you ever been to Denali Prime?" Nods in the negative answered his question.

 

More giggles wheezed out amidst the coughs. "If you're ever sent there on a mission, I have one suggestion to make."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Don't agree to anyone's offer to show you their 'bloomers'." The tips of Obi-Wan's ears began to show a touch of red as more giggles struggled to escape the young apprentice.

 

The other friends all looked at each other then returned their gaze to Obi-Wan. Finally Bant replied. "All right, I'll bite. Why not?"

 

"You'll get more of an eyeful than you planned," a deep, vibrant voice spoke from behind Obi-Wan. "Isn't that right, Obi-Wan?" A large hand settled onto his shoulder as Qui-Gon Jinn leaned toward the table of padawans, his laughter hinted by the slight smile gracing his features.

 

The red traveled down Obi's ears, to cover his neck. 

 

"Oh, this must be a good story. Come on, give."

 

"I thought you were resting, Master." 

 

"I was. Now I'm not," Qui-Gon teased, enjoying the light banter. "Are you going to tell them about Denali Prime or should I?"

 

"No! That is, I'll do it, thank you, Master." 

 

"Very well. I'm going to enjoy eating a meal that doesn't taste like muddy grass or puff spores at me. Enjoy your repast, padawans." A low chuckle of mirth whispered from the venerable master as he moved toward the serving line.

 

"What's gotten into him!? What happened on Denali Prime?" 

 

The red tinting on Obi's neck was shifting to scarlet. Clearing his throat, he croaked, "When one of the lords or ladies of the court ask you if you want to see their bloomers, it might be a good idea to decline. Unless you like looking at their underwear... while they're still wearing them."

 

"Their underwear?" Three voices squeaked, surprise and laughter fighting for expression.

 

"I made the wrong assumption."

 

"I don't doubt it," Bant took a deep breath, and began to laugh...and laugh.

 

Obi-Wan gave her a strong look. "It's like that time when Master Zinsir was teaching the class on the culture of the Alki. You remember, don't you, Reeft...Garen? He started talking about bangers and we thought he meant they beat on their food or maybe even each other before eating. Of course, I think Master Zinsir enjoyed informing all of us what bangers really were."

 

Garen spoke up. "Oh yeah, who would have thought he was talking about sausages." All the padawans broke into laughter at that shared memory. Obi-Wan glanced over to the master's table, and made eye contact with his master. Affection crossed the link between them, filling them both with sustaining commitment and humor. No matter what, they would always have that. 

 

End


End file.
